Nazo ni michiteiru
by CHLOEOATS
Summary: AU.title means mysterious. Sakura was just made captain of cheerleading in her junior year. to celebrate, her cousin Tomoyo takes her to a hotel pool! they meet a man syaoran who can't stop thinking about her... SS pairing. M for later chapters
1. who is that man?

**Nazo Ni Michiteiru**

**(Mysterious)**

**This is my first CCS fan fiction I hope you all like it blush blush I hope it seems, good. I write a lot, but I am not very good.**

**Now for …**

**Nazo Ni Michiteiru**

**Chapter one: who is that man?**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

"And my successor of captain for the cheerleading squad- by a landslide, I might mention- is… Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura jumped up and ran to the front of everyone. Once she made it through the crowd of ecstatic girls, she turned around and bowed in thanks. "Thank you all so much for voting me for captain!"

It was unbelievable that an eleventh grade made Captain. Almost every captain had been a senior, because captain _stays_ captain for the rest of their High school career.

"As captain, I suggest that we… Get off practice early to celebrate!" Sakura boomed as all the girls began to flood to the club room to get changed. After Sakura finished changing, she met Tomoyo at the front gates because Tomoyo was staying at her house for a week.

"Hey cuz!" Sakura yelled when Tomoyo emerged into sight.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Are you all ready? It is gonna be the best week! No school, no clubs, and did I mention, No SCHOOL!"

"Yeah, and I got ticket for a heated swimming pool!"

"Really!" Sakura said in reply.

"Yeah, and it is even at a hotel!" Tomoyo seemed extra excited.

When Sakura and Tomoyo got to the house, Sakura opened the door and saw a huge sign that said 'Congratulations Sakura!' and her dad, brother, and Yukito were holding it up. Everyone spent the whole night joking around and Touya got stomped on a couple of times for calling Sakura a 'Kaijuu'.

The next morning at the Kinomoto household was… interesting. Yukito woke up in Touya's shirtless embrace. Sakura was sleeping half on the couch and half on the floor. Tomoyo was asleep at the dining room table, while Fujitaka was cooking breakfast cheerfully. Tomoyo woke up second and looked at the clock.

"ARGH! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The pool opens in a half hour! Get up and get your butt ready!" Tomoyo ordered while Touya squeezed at Yukito harder, unwilling to let him go.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open at Tomoyo's screams and she raced to her room. She quickly got dressed and they were out the door.

When they got to the hotel, they went into the changing rooms. Sakura- who put on her suit on under her clothes- was wearing a light pink 2 piece that included a generic top and boy shorts for the bottom. Tomoyo- who changed when they got there- was wearing a light blue 2 piece with bikini bottoms. They walked out of the locker rooms and a few guys' heads turned. Even one or two women's heads turned. Sakura and Tomoyo were sunbathing when Sakura wanted to take a dip in the pool. She walked to the shallow end and stepped in slowly, then walked the rest of the way in. Once she had made it in waist deep, she pushed off into the nearly empty pool. She swam free-style the 25 meters to the end of the pool and did a flip turn. After she swam the full 50, she halted and stood up, tilted her head back and arched her back, putting her hands up to hair and squeezed the water out.

She sat up on the side of the warm pool in exhaust. "Heat sucks. I can never swim as far as when it's cold." She said in between pants.

"I completely agree," a voice came from behind her. As Sakura turned around, she looked up to see a very handsome man. "The only thing heat is good for is tanning and sweating."

Sakura laughed at his comment. "Sweating? What good is that?"

He also laughed. "I enjoy the feeling of sweat on my body. Simple pleasures for simple people. That and when you sweat you burn calories."

Sakura looked at him is disbelief. "Calories? You must be kidding. You're so skinny!"

"Yeah, but if I didn't sweat, I would get fat!"

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point."

"So, miss, what's your name. I am Li Syaoran."

"I am Kinomoto Sakura! Pleased to meet you Li!"

"Please, call me Syaoran."

"Sure, as long as you call me Sakura!"

Li looked at her with precision and tried to figure out her faults. "…too trusting…" he murmured under his breath. "What did you say Syaoran?"

"Mm? Nothing at all my dear Sakura." Li replied. Then he figured out her one true fault. _She is just too trusting. She can't be critical of people she just meets. She's cute… her eyes are like green pools. I find myself losing perception of the world when I look in her eyes. _Li exited his thoughts once he realized he wasn't thinking about her faults, rather he was thinking about her…

sorry it isn't very long. i will attempt to make the next chaper much longer.. R&R! please!


	2. maybe i have feelings

**Chapter two: maybe I have feelings….?**

"Sakura…." Li whispered at a picture of Sakura that her friend Tomoyo gave him. Syaoran had often found him thinking of her while in presence of… well in the presence of anyone. Li was a little bit older than his "crush", but he felt that one year really wasn't that big of a deal. It was still very legal. He was still a junior in High school, so he was in the same year. In China though, he was close to graduation. But once his mom had insisted that he move to Japan to live with his cousin and his "ancestor", who was his age, but was reincarnated into the average height, above average intelligent boy, going by the name "Eriol Hariigazawa." Sometimes Syaoran wished that Clow Reed had never existed. He was powerful, and those traits had passed to Syaoran, but he still hated him. Clow had really screwed up his life… except he was the reason he had met the beautiful Sakura. Since he had just gotten to Japan, Meilin just wanted him to relax. Although it had appeared his cousin knew Daidoji Tomoyo…

Daidoji-san had seemed to be urging Sakura to swim… knowing Li would end up talking to her. Only Meilin knew he had a thing for cute girls… he couldn't get enough of them. He had no control over himself, and he could get confused over himself. But when they left, their memory was nothing but a lingering scent outside a perfume store. But Sakura…Sakura had left a very distinct impression on his memory. It had been days, and he could do nothing but think about her. Li just lie in bed, waiting for his new alarm clock to ring so he could go to his new school and live his goddamn new life. Tomoeda was a cool place, but he really wanted to know where _Sakura _went to school. The alarm rang, and he descended the stairs to breakfast. He quietly ate his eggs and toast. He ate the cucumber wrapped in thin ham and he ate his tomatoes. He walked _back_ upstairs to brush his teeth and into his room to get changed into his new _school uniform_. This was a new problem to deal with. In China, he got away with not wearing his school uniform because he was a Li. He didn't get that treatment in sleepy Tomoeda.

He walked to Tomoeda high school… all 5 minutes away from his house, with Eriol and Meilin. Meilin ran off when she saw someone that looked like Daidoji and… Sakura? Sakura was here. That's when heard Eriol yell out "Eh! Sakura! Tomoyo! OS" he waved when they saw him. "Eh? Syaoran, come on… come meet Sakura and Tomoyo."

"I've already had the pleasure of meeting Sakura and Daidoji-san," Li said, while Eriol was busy dragging him by the arm. "E-Eriol! Stop it!"

"Oh, Syaoran! Hello. It is nice to see you again so soon." Sakura said naively. It was like she couldn't even see the blush spread across Li's face. Li felt like his face was lit on fire, and he could do nothing about it. But Sakura didn't seem to notice. His face wanted to explode along with his mouth. _Sakura!_ He wanted to scream. _ I think I am in love with you! No other person holds interest._ Unbeknownst to Li, "you! No other person holds interest." Came out and Sakura Blushed. "..What? Li…. What do you mean?" Sakura had noticed it was aimed at her and only because everyone else was gone. Eriol and Tomoyo ran off and Meilin saw her newest love interest, so she was off tailing him.

_What? Did some of that come out? _Li wondered. _Did I basically tell her I loved her? _"Umm… Sakura! I got to go!" he yelled as he ran off. He needed to escape the embarrassment. He had told a girl he loved her! He was fool.

He ran into the main office, leaving Sakura in the dust. He found out his class number and walked to the room. As he slid the door open, he noticed a certain someone had just sat down, and he really wanted to run again. He turned around, ready to dash down the hall, when he ran into his homeroom teacher. "Ah! You must be Li Syaoran! Please come in and I will introduce you!" he said with a smile.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning," they all said, quite lackluster.

"Well, today we have a new student joining us! Please welcome, Li Syaoran!"

Sakura blushed when she saw him. _I thought he was older than me! Now he is in my class….?_

"Please take a seat next to Sakura" she heard the teacher say, and she knew something was going to go terribly wrong. Since Syaoran had said he knew Sakura, they had to be partners for everything, even though his own cousins were also in the class. Everyone flocked around Syaoran like fly's on shit. But Sakura kept her distance. She was afraid that being close to him would cause her harm, like that one guy from elementary school, who had told her he loved her and then left her behind when he flew off the China. _What was his name again?_ Thought Sakura while she was staring off in Syaoran's direction, _He really is gorgeous… I wonder if he has a girlfriend._


End file.
